barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Games
Games is an original Barney song that first appeared in Barney's Fun & Games. Lyrics ::When we're together, ::There's nothing better ::Than playing a game with a friend ::With games we all know, ::We can get up and go ::We can make up ::New games and pretend! ::Laughing and running ::Or singing a song ::Climbing and jumping, all day long ::I love it when we play ::Together, playing games ::There's nothing like playing 'em games! ::Everyone loves to play games! ::Let's keep on playin' our games! ::Dancin' along, ::We could play all day long! ::We never get tired of the fun! ::There's always a new game ::Or one with a new game ::A game we can teach everyone. ::There are many outdoor games ::That we love to play ::And others we save for a rainy day ::As long as we're playing ::Together, playing games ::There's nothing like playing 'em games! ::Everyone loves to play games! ::Let's keep on playin' our games! ::Games, there's nothing ::Like playing 'em games! ::Everyone loves to play games! ::Let's keep on playin' our games! Alternate Lyrics ::When we're together, ::There's nothing better ::Than playing a game with a friend ::With games we all know, ::We can get up and go ::We can make up ::New games and pretend! ::Laughing and running ::Or singing a song ::Climbing and jumping, all day long ::I love it when we play ::Together, playing games ::There's nothing like playing 'em games! ::Everyone loves to play games! ::Let's keep on playin' our games! ::Dancin' along, ::We could play all day long! ::We never get tired of the fun! ::There's always a new game ::Or one with a new game ::A game we can teach everyone. ::There are many outdoor games ::That we love to play ::And others we save for a rainy day ::As long as we're playing ::Together, playing games ::There's nothing like playing 'em games! ::Everyone loves to play games! ::Let's keep on playin' our games! Barney Song Used In... #Barney's Fun & Games #Run, Jump, Skip and Sing #Corre, Brinca, Salta y Canta #Squares, Squares Everywhere #Ready, Set, Play! (Scene Taken from: Let's Play Games!) #Let's Play Games! #Movement #Playing Games #Triangles & Squares Fun Shapes (Episode Featured: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #Full Team Ahead #The Blame Game #A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure #Counting Squares (Episode Featured: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #Snacks Stop! (Episode Featured: Movement and Full Team Ahead) #The Music Box: Switzerland #Bonjour, Barney!: France #Reading, Dancing & Singing (Episode Featured: Playing Games) #Responsibility & Honesty (Episode Featured: The Blame Game) #Let's Play Outside (Scene Taken from: Movement) #Shapes and Colors All Around (Episode Featured: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #Most Loveable Moments (Episodes Featured: Bonjour, Barney!: France and Squares, Squares Everywhere) #Play with Barney (Episodes Featured: Let's Play Games! and Playing Games) #Most Huggable Moments (Episode Featured: Full Team Ahead) #A Super-Dee-Duper Day (Episode Featured: A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure) #Time To Grow Up (Episode Featured: The Music Box: Switzerland) #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (Episode Featured: The Music Box: Switzerland) Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:First Generation Barney Songs Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Songs Written By Joe Phillips